So much regret contained within one fanfiction So much
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: The Cullens have karaoke :D Includes a Disney round and a Couples round UPDATE: (Do not read- it's pretty terrible. I just don't have the heart to delete it. I warned you)
1. Karaoke?

**I don't own anything. *rolls eyes*.**

**Alice's POV**

"No." Edward frowned at me, disapproving.

"But _Eddieeeee_..." I whined.

He rolled his eyes. Ever since the incident with the spray paint, he would just completely brush off my ideas like they where rubbish.

Sighing, i began to type out a number on my mobile.

"What are you doing now?"

I ignored him as i listened to the tone, waiting for Bella to pick up.

When she finally did, Edward had caught on and was trying to get the phone off me.

"Hey Bella! Edward is coming to pick you up, Cus we're gonna play Karaoke!"

I shut the phone off before she could reply.

"So, go get her." I spoke to Edward now.

He scowled at me before stomping out the door to his car.

"Jazz!" I called. He was at my side in an instant. "Could you round everyone up, please?"

"Sure" He kissed me, and then disappeared upstairs.


	2. Disney:  Jasper

**Edward's POV**

Finally, everyone was assembled in the living room.

"Okay!" Alice was standing at the front of the room, a smile on her face.

"Lets begin. We're gonna do Disney songs first."

I saw Emmett snort. He obviously found that hilarious...

The idea of any of us singing _Disney songs... _ Oh god.

I sighed.

"First up is Jasper!" Alice announced.

"Whooooo!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

Jasper ignored him and walked up to the front. He began to flip through the CDs.

Finally, he picked one and handed it to Alice before walking up to the microphone.

I had never heard him sing before... this was going to interesting.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

I couldn't help but smile at his choice of song.

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_out of you_

His voice was strong and deep. It surprised me... He was actually really good.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man_

_out of you_

I glanced at Bella. She was watching Jasper intently, her mouth hanging open slightly.

She was probably surprised as well. Who knew Jasper could sing?

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

At this point, his eyes turned black and his voice grew harsh, though it still sounded good.

Brilliant even. It really was so soothing to watch him. Low, rhythmic, steady.

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a man_

_out of you?_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon_

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_the Coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark side of the moon _

There was applause, and whistles of appreciation. Mostly coming from Emmett.

"Was it okay?" He asked Alice, nervousness leaking into his voice.

"Yes, Jazz. It was beautiful. Everyone loved you. Now go sit down." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

He returned the smile and walked back to his seat, which was next to Bella.

Alice probably did that on purpose. I made a mental note to talk to her about it later...

Bella gave Jasper a shy smile. "You where great, Jasper."

"Well, um... Thank you darlin." He replied, a southern accent tinting his words.

He smiled as he watched a subtle blush colour Bella's face.

"Don't worry." I told her. "He calls every female in the house that. It just means he's warming up to you."

She smiled and blushed harder, causing Jasper to stifle a smile.

"Alright!" Alice exclaimed. "Next up is Bella!"


	3. Disney:  Bella

Jasper's POV:

I heard Bella groan quietly as she made her way over to the microphone.

"You can choose the song, Alice.."

Alice smiled. "Thanks Bella!" and put in a CD.

The music started, and Bella blushed, obviously not happy with Alice's choice of song.

She began to sing anyway, and her voice was surprisingly pleasant.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Suddenly, Alice began to sing. I realized that she was standing in for the muses.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of..._

Bella blushed again. I would feel sorry for her, but I couldn't help smile.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Alice again.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

Bella.

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Her emotions suddenly changed, and it caught me off guard, I almost growled. There was so much sadness.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh..._

Alice's singing was also quieter, as if she knew there was something wrong too.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

Bella again.

_Wrong. No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Alice.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

Bella.

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love.._

Alice

_You're doin flips,_

_read my lips_

_You're in love_

Bella's voice began to trail off again, but Alice nudged her forcefully before she could get too quiet.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

Alice.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love._

As the song came to an end, her blush faded.

_Oh..._

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love.._

As soon as the song ended, she practically ran over to Edward and into his arms.

She buried her face in his shoulder, not looking at any of us.

There was applause.

"Bella, You where great! Don't be embarrassed!" Alice smiled, and patted Bella on the back.

When she didn't reply, Alice sighed and looked down at the list in her hand.

"Next is Carlisle!"


	4. Disney: Carlisle

Bella's POV

"It's not really Disney, but..."

Alice froze for a few moments before her face broke into a breathtaking smile.

"No! It's perfect Carlisle! Good choice." She commended him.

He gave her a nervous smile and went to stand before the microphone.

I had never really seen Carlisle unsettled in any way, or ever really uncomfortable. This was a first.

Then, the gentle keys of a piano melody began to play, and I knew what song he had chosen, I smiled shyly as I went over the lyrics in my head. Yes, this was perfect for him

I thought I did what's right

I thought I had the answers

I thought I chose the surest road

But that road brought me here

Carlisle had had hated himself in the beginning. It made me cringe now so imagine the gentle doctor ever trying to kill himself.

So I put up a fight

And told you how to help me

Now just when I have given up

The truth is coming clear

His voice was just like the others. Amazing, beautiful, Of course. It was a little higher than Jasper's, but still low enough to sound amazing. He was a lot better that the person on the original recording.

You know better than I

You know the way

I've let go the need to know why

For you know better than I

It was surprisingly quiet, his singing voice. If it wasn't for the microphone, I'm sure I wouldn't have heard it properly.

If this has been a test

I cannot see the reason

But maybe knowing I dont know

Is part of getting through

I try to do what's best

And faith has made it easy

To see the best thing I can do

Is put my trust in you

He seemed to be getting braver, as he stood up a little straighter now.

For You know better than I

You know the way

I've let go the need to know why

For you know better than I

I saw one cloud and thought it was a sky

I saw a bird and thought that I could follow

But it was you who taught that bird to fly

If I let you reach me will you teach me

For You know better than I

You know the way

I've let go the need to know why

I'll take what answers you supply

You know better than I

His soft voice carried until the last note, and there was a beat of silence until Esme was standing to the side, waiting for him. He walked toward her before giving her gentle kiss and taking her hand in his. I felt compelled to look away, and when I looked back, they had returned to their seats.

There was another beat of silence before the applause.

"Yay! Okay, next is Eddie." She seemed very pleased about how her karaoke session was going, and ignored the glare Edward shot in her direction.

I watched as my beloved made his way up to the microphone.


	5. Disney: Edward

He glanced at Alice, his eyes communicating silently with hers as they did. It was natural- for them, anyway. I saw Jasper roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. That silence must really piss him off sometimes.

I focused my attention on my love again as he turned to face the microphone.

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand,

Hold it tight

I felt a quiet gasp escape my throat, and Alice turned to look at me, flashing me a stunning smile.

He was... amazing. His voice was like sugar and honey- and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

I felt hot tears prick in my eyes at his words.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

the way we feel

They just don't trust

what they can't explain

I know we're different but,

deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

He looked directly at Rosalie and gave her a pointed look.

We need each other,

to have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart, always

Always

I felt a sob escape my throat and he was at my side in an instant, causing me to jump. He wrapped his cool arms around me as he sat beside me. I shamelessly wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled my flushed face into his shirt.

Alice smiled softly at us before looking up at the rest of her... our family.

"Next is Rose!" She announced before taking her seat beside Jasper.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood.


	6. Disney: Rosalie

Rosalie rolled her thickly outlined eyes and strutted over to the microphone.

"This is stupid, Alice."

Alice proceeded to stick her tongue out and settle back into her mates arms just as the song was starting.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

I must have looked quite comical, my jaw slack as I listened to her. Her voice was was as beautiful as her face. Absolutely flawless.

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day_

_It's as if I play a part_

_Now I see_

_If I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Emmett whistled loudly beside me, causing me to jump. Edward glared at him and look down at me, concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms tighter around his waist.

There was applause and Alice jumped up smiling.

"I think Rose should do another, since that one was so short..."

"YES!**" **Emmett's eyes went wide and he nearly sprung from his seat in excitement.

"Oh my god..." Alice jumped away from him, startled.

**(You see what I did there? ;D)**

I felt Edward's form shake slightly as he laughed. Hardly anything startled Alice.

"Will you do it for me, baby?" Emmett looked at Rose, his puppy eyes wide and doe-like.

Once again, Rose rolled her eyes but humored him, once again taking her position at the microphone.

Before the song began, I saw Alice shakily sitting down- and Jasper wrapping his arms around her waist, gently kissing her throat and trying to calm her.

I blushed and looked away, embarrassed by what I had seen.

Then, Rose began.

_Girl, we've got work to do_

_Pass me the paint and glue_

_Perfect isn't easy_

_But it's me_

_When one knows the world is watching_

_One does what one must_

_Some minor adjustments, darling_

_Not for my vanity_

_But for humanity_

_Each little step a pose_

_See how the breeding shows_

_Sometimes it's too much for even me_

_But when all the world says, "Yes"_

_Then who am I to say "No"?_

_Don't ask a mutt to strut like a show girl_

_No, girl, you need a pro_

_Not a flea or a flaw_

_Take a peek at that paw_

_La la la la_

_Perfection becomes me, nest ce pas?_

_Unrivaled, unruffled_

_I'm beauty unleashed_

_Yeah!_

_Jarred rock, hard stock_

_So classc and classy_

_We're not talking Lassie_

_And Ah! Ah! Ooo. . ._

_Tho' many covet my bone and bowl_

_They're barking up the wrong tree_

_You pretty pups all over the city_

_I have your hearts and you have my pity_

_Pretty is nice but still_

_It's just pretty_

_Perfect, my dears_

_Is me_

There was applause and Rose took her seat.

Then, Alice stood again, looking much better than before.

"My turn!"


	7. Disney: Alice

She gracefully made her way up to the microphone, barely pausing to put on her song.

Just as the first notes played, she held her hand out to Jasper, beckoning for him to join her.

He complied, standing up and going to stand beside her, a small smile on his lips.

She produced another microphone and handed it to him just as she began to sing.

_All those days watching from the windows,_

_All those years outside looking in,_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been._

Her voice was like bells- sure and soft. She even sounded better than the original artist on the tape, even to my dull human ears.

_Now I'm here, blinking in starlight,_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see._

_Standing here, it's all so clear,_

_I'm where I'm meant to be._

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted,_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new,_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted._

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

Now Jasper began to sing softly.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight _

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Jasper and Alice sang together, now. Their Soprano and Bass voices harmonizing perfectly.

_And at last I see the light,_

Jasper by himself.

_And it's like the fog is lifted_

Together,

_And at last I see the light_

Alice again.

_And it's like the sky is new..._

I knew the song was coming to an end, so they both sang together again- their soft voices sending warm vibrations through the room. I also noticed a strange taste in the air- more like a feeling actually. I finally realized, slow as I was, that Jasper was projecting, however unintentionally.

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

Jasper gently took Alice's hand, and she smiled softly.

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you,_

_now that I see you,_

_now that I see you..._

The song finally ended, and there was applause.

"Jazz, man! You're projecting dude! Have a little self control!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head for that comment.

Jasper ducked his head, the emotions swirling in the room cutting off immediately.

I knew that if he could, he'd be blushing right now.

"Emmett!" Alice growled at her brother, sitting beside Jasper who had taken his seat once more.

I noticed her wrap her arms around him, and even I, will my dull human ears, heard the soft purr in her throat that sent subtle vibrations through the room.

His answering purr almost made me jump. it was low and rumbling, almost like a cats, but very audible. Louder than Alice's even.

Their purrs where still quite quiet, thought I noted, No-one else seemed to be paying much attention to them.

Edward noticed me staring at them and whispered in my ear.

"They don't usually use words when they communicate privately. They where wild for a lot longer than any of us, and, like other wild vampires, use sounds to communicate.

They purr to comfort one another, or to show they're content. Growl when annoyed, and whimper when unhappy. Carlisle was quite fascinated when they first came here.

We're all so 'tame' you see. He never got the chance to study normal vampire behavior..."

I nodded, taking in the information. Over the last few weeks, they had all taught me so much about their lifestyle. Getting me ready, I suppose, for when I would be changed.

Edward had tried to deny it, but they all knew it was inevitable.

"Esme next..." I heard Alice murmur, her attention still focused on her mate.


End file.
